40mm Grenades
The 40mm grenade is a military grenade caliber for grenade launchers in service with many armed forces. There are two main types in service: the 40×46mm, which is a low-velocity round used in hand-held grenade launchers; and the high-velocity 40×53mm, used in mounted and crew-served weapons. The cartridges are not interchangeable. Both 40 mm cartridges use the High-Low Propulsion System. 40x46mm Grenades 40x46mm grenades are low-velocity grenades fired from handheld grenade launchers. M381 High Explosive A high explosive grenade for use against personnel. The round explodes into fragments on contact. The round will not penetrate a hard surface as the contact sets it off. Gold ogive (rounded end) with green case. M397 High Explosive Airburst This grenade is designed to detonate above the ground to increase damage. Once the round hits the ground, an 80 millisecond pyrotechnic fuse is ignited. This lifts the grenade back into the air to a height of about 5 feet before detonation. If the round successfully airbursts (80% chance) it will do the listed damage in a SBT, exploding into fragments. If the round fails to airburst, it functions as an M381 High Explosive (above). Gold end with green case. M433 High Explosive Dual Purpose A combination round with fragmentation combined with an anti-armor capability. The round explodes on contact, sending fragments through the burst radius. The main force of the explosion is focused forward where it will penetrate 5 centimeters of steel. Gold end with green case. M651 CS Gas A burning type CS grenade. On impact, the round starts burning and fills the burst radius with a cloud of CS gas. The round burns for 30 seconds and will penetrate a hard surface (i.e. 1 cm of pine or a normal window) before functioning. Anyone caught in the grenade's burst that is not protected by a gas mask or similar protective device must make a Vigor check at -2 or become Shaken until they can move out of the gas. After exiting the gas, the effects take three rounds to wear off. Grey ogive with red neckband, olive case. M576E2 Multiple Projectile Essentially a 40mm shotgun shell, the round contains 20 pellets of #4 buckshot. The round has a range of 10/20/40. It will function in all Morrow Project 40mm grenade launchers except the M174E3. Black neck and green case. M583/M661/M662/M695 Parachute Flares These are parachute flares used to illuminate an area. The round is fired into the air and when it reaches is maximum altitude (170m) it ejects a magnesium flare on a parachute. The flare burns for 40 seconds illuminating a circle 400m (200") across with 45,000 candlepower. White neck, green base. Raised letter on head end to denote color. M583 is white, M661 is green, M662 is red, and M695 is orange. M585/M663/M664 Star Shells These are signal flares. When fired, the shells burst at approximately 170 meters altitude and release 5 illuminating stars which burn for 7 to 11 seconds. The shells are used for signalling and are bright enough for use during the day as well as at night. White neck, green base. Head end has raised dots on top. M585 is white, M663 is green, and M664 is red. M713/M715/M716 Ground Markers This round is used for aerial identification and marking locations. It arms between 15 and 45m is designed to release smoke on impact. There is a backup fusing mechanism if the impact trigger fails. Light green neck, green base. M713 is red, M715 is green, and M716 is yellow. M1029 Crowd Dispersal Munition This round consists of a 122mm long aluminum housing containing 48 12.2mm rubber balls. When fired, it acts like a large shotgun shell. The payload spreads to cover a 3 meter diameter circle at 30 meters. The pellets are very likely to penetrate targets less than 10m away. They also tend to bounce. Firing at walls or other hard targets within 20m is not recommended. It cannot be fired from the M174E3. M1006 Sponge Round The M1006 launches a solid foam "sponge grenade" at high enough velocity to wind someone or in extreme cases perhaps even break bones. It cannot be fired from the M174E3. 40x53mm Grenades .]] 40x53mm grenades are high-velocity grenades fired from mounted and crew-served launchers. M384 High Explosive A high explosive grenade for use against personnel. The round explodes into fragments on contact. The round will not penetrate a hard surface as the contact sets it off. Yellow ogive (rounded end) with olive drab case. M430 High Explosive Dual Purpose An armor-piercing high explosive round. It will penetrate 5 cm of steel and explodes into fragments on contact. The round will not penetrate a hard surface as the contact sets it off. Yellow ogive with olive drab case. Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Explosives Category:Grenades Category:Ammunition